Getting Started
Step 1: Learning about the user interface Hello and welcome to The Reborn. If you're viewing this page you are probably new and wondering: ´´What is all this, how do I play and who am I?´´. Well look no further, for this guide is here to help you get started on the road of learning how to play and master The Reborn. First of all lets learn about the user interface. This picture will show you the basics! When you first start the game you will find yourself at a town called Juna. Juna is one of the two ports on Ralnera Island and is most likely the busiest town on the island. You will notice that below the town's name there are three sections labeled Work Links, Sub Locations '''and '''Travel, '''lets brief you about what they are and what they're for. '''Work Links - This is where you will find links to start training skills. For example, in Juna there is one which is called "Clean Streets", which - when clicked - will start you cleaning the streets of Juna, for which you will get paid a small amount. Any location you visit will have its links to skill training in this section, so there may be links for Woodcutting, Mining, Combat, etc... Sub Locations - This is where you will find any places you can visit in the town. For example Juna has a sub location called "Pub", where you can go and buy a Mug of Ale or do some gambling. Not all towns will have sub locations, but some will and they are a good place to look for quests and jobs to do. Travel - This is where you will find links to travel to any adjacent towns or cities. You can also travel by clicking the map in the town information if you like. Underneath those 3 sections is the main town information, here you will find the town's location on the map, a brief description about it, a list of all the other players who are currently in that town and any items which have been dropped on the floor. Step 2: Learning how to train skills Training skills is very simple. Decide which skill you want to train, so for example you might want to do a bit of Mining, and then make sure you have any tools you may need (so in this case a Bronze Pickaxe). Travel to Wrentan Mines, as that is where the mining can be done on Ralnera Island, and then simply click on either "Mine Copper" or "Mine Tin" and you will start collecting ore. Skill training in The Reborn uses a timer system, which means that for each countdown of a timer, you will gain 1 resource. So for example when I start mining a timer starts counting down from 60 seconds, once it reaches 0 I will have collected 1 ore and then the timer will start again. 'The Game Page' On the left hand side of the page you will find a section called "User Info" and a section called "Skills". The skills section just simply shows you what level you are in each of your skills, so at the moment it probably has everything listed as level 1. The user info section shows you your: Character Score - This is an overall score of your entire character Total Level - This is the sum of all of your skill levels Combat Level - This is a calculated level based on your three combat skills "Attack", "Defence" and "Stamina". See the Combat section for more info. Sol - This is the monetary currency of The Reborn, see more information at Sol . Hit Points - This is how many hit points you have and therefore how much damage you can take in combat. Aestus - This is how much of the ancient energy force known as "Aestus" you have. This is used to cast spells. See the Aestium section for more info. Over on the right hand side at the top you will find your inventory, this is where all your items are stored (unless you have put them in a house or other safe place). If you wish to use an item from your inventory, you need only to click it. Below the inventory is your character, showing you what items you currently have equipped and what the combat stats of those items are. If you want to un-equip an item, simply click it on your character. Step 3: First things to do in-game How you play the game is really totally up to you, you can do pretty much whatever you want and choose your own path, however some advice you may find helpful when starting: Get a house (Recommended) - Either buy a house (if you can afford it) or gather some wood and build yourself one. Houses are very important as you can store your Sol and your items in them and keep them away from thieves. When you first start you will have protection from thieves for 2 days, but after that they will be able to try and pickpocket you and steal your Sol (not your items), so storing it in a house is a good idea. Gather some resources - Whether it's wood, fish, ore, fruit, or whatever you like, people are always in need of resources so gather up a few hundred of something and head into trade chat or the market forum and see if you can sell them to someone, as it's a good way to earn yourself a bit of Sol. Read the guides - There will be plenty of guides in this manual, plus more helpful information in the game's forum, so have a look through them if you are struggling, or you can always ask for help in the chat or forum. Have fun! - Just try and enjoy yourself, don't take the game too seriously as it is only that - a game. Have a look at joining a clan to meet more players and basically just explore the game and see what you can do. ~~'CMR' (Creator of The Reborn)